Making A Family
by IAMERIK
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have two foster children. Rated T for safety
1. Goodbye Darlings

**I don't own Kurt or Blaine. But I own Alli and Gia.**

Kurt rolled over in bed as he heard a cry come from the other room.

Blaine sat up quickly, "I heard a cry. I'm going to go check on them."

He got up and exited the large bedroom and headed down the hall to the second bedroom and opened the door.

Their year old foster daughter was standing up in her crib, "Hey baby girl."

He lifted her up out of her crib.

Another whine was emitted from the other child in the crib next to this one.

"Hey baby boy. Good morning you two." Blaine said as he lifted the other child out of the crib and held the both of them.

The little boy squirmed.

Blaine put him down and the one year old little boy went tottering out of the room.

"Kurt. Incoming. The little man is on his way."

Blaine heard a laugh come from the other room and a, "Hey Alli!"

He carried the young girl into the bedroom and saw that Alli was busy trying to climb onto the bed.

Kurt was lying in bed watching Alli try to get up onto the bed, "Are you sure that you don't want help buddy?"

"No."

Alli grabbed the sheets and Kurt held his arms out to his son and lifted him up.

Alli got Kurt's shirt in his little fists and laid on top of him.

Kurt put his hand on Alli's back and Alli sat up and licked Kurt's cheek, "Allen. What have I told you about licking people. That's a no no."

Blaine got into bed with their foster daughter and they all laid in bed and cuddled together.

The phone rang.

Kurt reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Anderson residence."

Kurt listened to the phone and his face fell.

"Yeah. Yeah. I understand. Yeah. They'll be ready."

Kurt hung up the phone and Blaine looked at Kurt, "Honey. What's wrong?"

A tear slipped down Kurt's cheek, "The foster system wants them back. They think that they've found a home for Gia and Alli. They're coming to pick them up in thirty minutes."

Blaine's face fell, "No. They can't just... We're a family."

"They can. They're wards of the state." Kurt said as tears flowed out of his eyes.

Alli hugged Kurt, he was obviously sensing that something was happening to make them both upset.

Blaine hugged Gia tightly, "They said that they would give us foster kids, and then after a trial period they would allow us to adopt them if all went well. These people that they're going to don't even know them. They haven't had the trial period. Kurt, I can't let them go."

"Neither can I. But we don't really have a choice. It's about us being gay. Because we're gay the made us have a longer trial period. Which isn't fair. We need to get them ready though."

Kurt ran his fingers through Allen's blonde hair.

They got out of bed and took the two kids into the kids bedroom.

The bedroom that was outfitted with two cribs, painted a light yellow, with toys and furniture all over the room, now made Kurt and Blaine very upset.

Blaine put Gia down and Gia tried to climb back into her crib, "Georgia. No. We gotta get you dressed."

Blaine and Kurt's eyes were red, but no tears were falling in order to not scare the kids.

Kurt went into the drawers and fished out all the kids clothing.

Normally it was a pool of clothing that wasn't separated by gender, but Kurt and Blaine knew that their parenting style wasn't going to be accepted by everybody.

So Kurt dressed Georgia in a pink shirt and brown leggings and small black flats and tied her hair into pigtails.

Blaine dressed Allen in a dress shirt and tied a baby bow tie for the little man, and then put Allen in khaki pants and brushed his hair to the side.

Kurt went into the closet and pulled out the suitcase that had come with the babies when they had moved in. Kurt and Blaine had hoped that they would never have to use that suitcase again.

Blaine packed the suitcase with the clothes that they had purchased for the kids as Kurt packed toys into the diaper bag.

The twins sat on the floor pushing a toy car across the floor.

A tear dropped out of Kurt's eyes and Blaine looked at his husband and reached over and hugged him.

The doorbell rang and Kurt and Blaine both picked up a child and brought them downstairs.

"I don't want to answer the door." Kurt said as they descended down the stair, it was almost like a death march.

"I don't want to either, but we have to." Blaine said.

They both put their hand on the door knob and opened the door.

"Ready to go?"

Blaine handed the bag's to the adoption agent and put Georgia down and Kurt put Alli down and they all hugged each other.

The adoption agent grabbed the kids hand's and said, "Thank you for giving them care."

Kurt stood still and Blaine rested behind him and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

The adoption agent then led the kids down the front steps and the kids looked back at their former foster parents and Georgia screamed, "Daddy!"

The adoption agent picked her up and Georgia looked at Blaine and Kurt and started crying and making grabby hands.

Alli started crying to and then Kurt and Blaine broke.

They watched as their foster kids were led into a van and then taken away.

Kurt turned around and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine closed the door, "This is so unfair. They were our babies. We raised them from birth."

The tears flowed out and Kurt and Blaine hugged each other tightly.

**This was a spur of the moment idea. I was actually crying while writing this. Sorry if their are typos. I tried to catch them all. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Yeah. I don't know all the legalities of fostering children, so this might not be accurate... Going to write another chapter right now. If you have ideas P.M. me or message below! :) thanks for reading.**


	2. Some Information

After Kurt and Blaine cried for about two hours and then Kurt got up off the bed and said, "I have to call in sick to work. There's no way that I could possibly work today."

Kurt grabbed the phone, the same one that had received the devastating phone call from hell, and dialed his office.

He had become a professional shopper after he decided that Broadway wouldn't be the greatest option when he wanted to start a family with Blaine.

Shopping to him was a passion and he got paid for it. Someone would give him their measurements and what type of clothes they liked and he would go hunting for things that fit the bill.

It was a big help to Blaine who had taken over the Glee club, along with teaching music, he would get out his partner's clothes and dress him.

"Claire. Yeah. This is Kurt. Cancel my appointments for the week. Personal business."

This was a Saturday meaning that today was a big work day, but Kurt couldn't manage to deal with anyone other than Blaine unless they were going to help assist in trying to get the kids back.

Kurt dropped the phone on the floor and returned to his devastated partner.

"That's it. I'm calling my lawyer." Blaine grabbed his cellphone and tried to hold back more tears that were forming.

Blaine left the room and went into the bathroom to do the call.

Kurt flipped off the light and went down the hallway.

He entered the bright yellow room and began to cry once more. Blaine came into the room and held his husband close.

"My lawyer wants us to come in whenever we can. He said that it would be best to wait a day just so we have some time to think about what we're going to get into."

"The answer is I want them back. We're their dads. We've raised them since infancy. Which sure has only been a year but still I want to watch them grow up."

"So do I. Unfortunately the foster system isn't always fair."

**Sorry that this is so short. Watching glee while writing this... There's going to be a slight time jump in the next chapter... Thanks for reading. If you have ideas comment below and tell me them or P.M. me. Don't be scared. :) New chapter will be up soon hopefully. I'm planning it already. :) Love my readers! :)**


	3. Burt Comes Around

Monday morning

Blaine got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Blaine, honey?" Kurt said as he sat up in bed.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"To shower. I have to go to work. I need to go teach. I wish I didn't have to. But I need to."

Blaine showered and fixed his hair and left the house.

Kurt was at home. Alone.

The doorbell rang and Kurt went running downstairs, for some reason he felt that it was going to be the adoption agents saying that they were wrong.

He opened the door.

"Dad."

Burt Hummel was standing at the entrance in his jeans a tee shirt and his classic baseball hat.

Kurt went in for a hug and Burt wrapped his arms around his only living son, "I heard about what happened with the kids. Why didn't you call me?"

"Because, I wasn't ready. I don't want this to be real." Kurt led his dad inside, "I want to just think that the kids are at daycare and that they'll be able to come back."

"Well hopefully we'll get them back. I know how much they meant to you. They're my grandkids and I'm going to help you fight for them. And I have great respect for my son-in-law for contacting me."

"Blaine called you?" Kurt asked as he looked out the window at children running to get on the bus for school.

"Yeah. Now do you have a lawyer?"

"Yeah dad. Sebastian actually."

"Wait the guy who threw rock salt into Blaine's eye?"

Kurt smiled and said, "Yes dad. Blaine and him reconciled and he isn't a mean guy anymore. He has a partner now. He's helping us fight the fight. In the end all we want is our kids back."

Burt nodded. He respected his son's decisions. He always did. Even when it for him to fully understand them and when it was hard.

Burt leaned over and wrapped his son in his arms.

"We'll fight to get them back. They're my grandkids. And you are my son. And Blaine's my son-in-law and I want the best for you."

"I just miss them already. They're Blaine and I's babies. We love them. When the adoption agent took them away Gia called us her daddies. They both were crying, I just wanted to hold them and make sure that they're okay. I don't know where they are. They could be getting abused for all I know. And that terrifies me."

Burt squeezed his son. We'll get them back."

**Short again. Thanks for reading. P.M. or comment ideas. Longer chapter next time I promise. I love you my readers! :)**


	4. Hospital

Midnight the next monday

The telephone rang and Blaine woke up.

He grabbed the phone and checked the caller I.D. It was the foster system.

"Hello. Anderson residence. This is Blaine."

Kurt awoke and Blaine put the phone on speaker phone, as the person on the other line said, "Hi Mr. Anderson. This is Stephanie. We've had some complaints against the people who decided to apply to foster the children that you were fostering. We've also gotten the statement."

"Yeah. You had some real guts taking away. My husband and I's kids."

"They were never your kids."

"We raised them since the day they were put in the system. You shouldn't be allowed to take away the kids that we have raised and fostered and have given a loving home to."

The woman on the other end of the line cleared her throat, "I realize that you feel that. That is perfectly valid. But within the week that they were with the possible adoptive parents. Some issues occurred. And this organization has decided along with others to give back the option of fostering them to you and your husband. The adoption as fallen through. We will be able to hand over the fostering to you and your partner if you're interested."

Kurt started crying and jumped in, "We are! You can bring them home now. We're both awake."

"That the problem. They aren't in our hands. They are in the hospital."

Kurt and Blaine's jaws dropped and then tears started spilling out of their eyes, "What happened. What happened to our babies?!"

"They weren't placed in a good home. That's all the information I can give. They are in the hospital in your town. A caseworker is with them. Don't worry we'll cover all the costs. The damage isn't bad."

"Okay. We're leaving now. Thank you." Kurt hung up. "They hurt our babies. They hurt them."

They ran down the stairs and Blaine grabbed his car keys.

While in the car Blaine called Sebastian to contact the adoption agency about adopting the twins. He said he would start the process the next morning. When asked about how they got the kids back they told the truth and Sebastian said that he would work on that piece too.

When they arrived at the hospital they parked their car. They had the car seats in the car.

"Those car seats will be full when we're done here."

They ran as quick as possible into the hospital and into the E.R.

Kurt and Blaine stopped at the front desk, "Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson. My kids... My kids are back there."

He didn't want to say it and make it more real than it actually was. He didn't want to think that people could hurt innocent babies. They were a year old. They couldn't do anything wrong to make someone hurt them.

The woman at the front desk nodded, "Oh. You're the couple with the foster kids. Bay 3. I'll unlock the doors for you."

"Thank you." Kurt said as tears welled up in his eyes.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to see the twins after the hell that they could have been put through.

The door opened and Kurt and Blaine ran into the E.R. main area and went into bay 3.

Another adoption agent was sitting in a chair beside a crib with large bundles inside of it.

"You must be Kurt and Blaine Anderson." The adoption agent said.

"Yes. They're okay. They look worse than they actually are. I'm Michelle. Their bags are on the counter for you. I'll be around tomorrow morning to check on them and make sure that they are settled in again."

Blaine nodded and rushed to the babies bedside.

Georgia had bruising on her left cheek and a cut above her eye. Allen had a black eye and multiple scratches all over his face.

Kurt came to Blaine's side and peered into the crib, tears came to their eyes.

Both of the one year olds were connected to I.V.s and the adoption agent decided to leave them alone.

Georgia's eyes fluttered open, "Daddies!"

Kurt gentled picked her up and said, "We're back Gia. We're not going to leave you."

Blaine brushed Gia's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

Kurt squeezed his daughter, not wanting to ever let go.

Kurt then stated the obvious, "How could someone do this? They're so hurt."

"I don't know, but it happened." Blaine said as he wiped his tears away and wiped away Kurt's.

He reached into the crib and got the sleeping Alli out and held him.

"From the looks of it Alli has more physical damage. They must have given him some medication to make him sleep." Blaine said as he brushed Alli's hair out of his face.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kurt said.

A man dressed in a lab coat came in and smiled, "So you're the daddies that I've been hearing about."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah. I guess we can say that we're their parents."

"Congratulations." The doctor said as he looked at the babies and the two dads and how they all seemed perfectly matched. "So. The low down on the babies is that there was an incident at the home they were placed in, both of them sustained physical damage. None of it is permanent, but it's a big deal to the law. Just because it isn't permanent doesn't mean that it's right. I know that the parties that did this are in the hands of the police. But back to the babies care. They are bruised and in need of love. They were starved for awhile. We don't know how long. That's why they are on a drip. We have pictures that we have issued to the court for a trial. So you don't need to provide that evidence. We have it. Now for the bruises, apply ice for thirty minutes. Thirty minutes on thirty minutes off. They can take baby tylenol for discomfort every six hours. Make sure that they eat. Just spend some time with them as a family. That's the best thing that you can do. If there are any issues you can call me. My number will be on the discharge document."

"Thank you for taking care of them." Blaine said as he looked at the doctor.

Kurt nodded and the doctor said, "No problem. It's my job. A nurse will come in to take out their I.V.s and give you the discharge documents."

They shook hands and the doctor waved to goodbye and left them alone.

**New chapter. Okay I gotta finish a knitting project so this will probably be the only chapter for today. If you have ideas comment below or P.M. me. I would love to hear some more reviews. I love my readers and thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Home Again, Home Again

Kurt and Blaine arrived home at 1 in the morning with the babies in their arms.

They took them into the yellow room.

"They're home." Kurt said as he smiled down at the baby in his arms.

Kurt brought Georgia over to the changing table and changed her and then swaddled her in a floral printed muslin wrap. Then he left the crib side down and placed the child into the crib. He raised the crib side and looked down into the crib as Blaine changed Allen and swaddled him and then placed him in his crib.

Kurt and Blaine looked into both cribs, "They're both home. They're home." They pressed kisses to both kids foreheads and then Blaine flicked the light off and they went into their bedroom.

Blaine pulled out his computer and sent an email to the Principal Schuster explaining the situation and that he wanted to take tomorrow off to spend some time with his family and also rest since it was now one thirty in the morning.

Blaine turned off his computer and climbed into bed and held Kurt.

"They're home. They are home. And now we're working on adopting them. And we will have our family put together." Kurt said as he nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest.

The next morning Blaine was the first awake, he awoke to the sound of crying from the other room.

Normally he would have been a little frustrated when he heard the crying but today it was a beautiful noise. A noise that he would rather hear than not hear. In fact it actually brought a tear to his eye.

Blaine crawled out of bed and crossed the room and then headed into the yellow room.

"Good morning babies."

Gia stood up in her crib and held onto the bars of the crib and bounced.

Blaine smiled and let down the crib side bar, "Okay. Don't wake up Alli. Daddy's going to take you into daddy's bedroom and you can go snuggle with Dada and Papa."

Blaine carried Gia into the bedroom bed let her crawl into the bed.

Gia let out a cry.

"No. No. Papa's sleeping. We can't wake him up."

Blaine said as he jostled Gia and took her back into her bedroom and went through the diaper bag and got out Gia's binky and then took her back into the bedroom.

She curled up next to Kurt and Blaine got in so that she was in the middle of her dads.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he breathed a sigh of relief, "They're home."

Gia climbed on top of Kurt and rested her body on top of him.

Blaine grabbed the television remote and turned on the T.V.

They settled on watching Dr. Phil. Blaine curled up next to Kurt and rubbed Gia's back.

"Shall we go out to breakfast?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded and got out of bed and took a shower.

While Blaine was in the shower Kurt took Gia back into the yellow room and put her down on the floor.

Alli stood up in his crib and Kurt reached into the crib and got him out.

"Alright. Let's change you two."

Kurt lifted up Alli and brought him over to the changing table and changed Alli's diaper and then put him down on the floor and did the same to Gia.

"Okay. Let's get you dressed."

Kurt went over the suitcase and opened it.

Both children came over to the suitcase and Alli sat on Kurt's lap.

Alli pointed at a pair of rainbow striped leggings and then a blue tutu and a purple shirt.

"Okay buddy."

Kurt grabbed the tiny leggings, and the tutu, helped Alli lie down, took off Alli's clothes, and then pulled the leggings up.

The tutu went on and then the purple shirt.

"Okay next child."

Alli got up and he was replaced with Gia.

Gia pointed at a blue shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

Kurt got up and went to the changing table and got out a hair brush and carefully brushed through his children's hair.

Blaine appeared at the doorway and said, "This is what I've missed." He kissed both his kids on the forehead and then Kurt on the lips.

Kurt left to get dressed and Blaine pulled out the Lincoln Log bin out of the closet and dumped them on the floor.

Gia grabbed a bunch of Lincoln Logs and started building a house.

When Kurt finished getting dressed they went out to breakfast at a small pancake place.

Afterwards Kurt and Blaine decided to take the kids to Burt and Carole's.

Kurt knocked on the door with his free arm and Blaine wrapped his free arm around Kurt's waist.

"Kurt! Oh my god! They're back!" Carole said with her arms wide open.

They heard footsteps, "They're back?!"

"Yeah dad!" Kurt said as his dad invited them inside.

His dad looked a little shocked that both the babies were bruised.

Kurt put the baby he was holding down and they went into the living room.

The babies played together on the floor with the toys that Carole and Burt kept at their house for when their grandkids slept over.

"So they're bruised." Burt said.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. They weren't placed in a safe home. Blaine and I have filed to sue the organization and also to adopt them."

Burt's face turned red, "So this other family hurt them."

"Yeah dad."

Carole frowned, "People are really disgusting sometimes."

Alli grabbed onto Carole's leg and Carole reached down and picked him up.

"At least they're back. Not under the greatest terms, but they're back. Is there permanent damage."

Blaine shook his head, "No. Hopefully no permanent damage physically."

Gia climbed up onto Burt's lap, "Hi Georgia."

"Da." Georgia said as she smiled at Burt. .

Burt tickled his granddaughter and she laughed loudly.

Kurt started getting emotional and Blaine put his hand on his back.

"Ma." Gia said as she pointed to Carole.

Carole smiled and waved, "Hi Georgie."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "They love hanging out with you guys."

"We love being with them." Carole said as she smiled and kissed Alli's cheek.

"So why don't we go out for dinner. My treat." Burt said as he kissed his granddaughter's forehead.

**Hey guys. Soooooooooooo I really like Burt in this story. I'm thinking of him being a helping hand for Kurt and Blaine and sometimes picking up the kids from daycare and taking them to the body shop (don't worry they won't be out on the floor, but in his office)... Opinions...**

**I'm running out of ideas and inspiration can someone give me some ideas? If so P.M. me or comment below. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Friends

Kurt and Blaine were packing a picnic.

They were getting together with Sebastian, his partner, Artie, Quinn, and their three kids.

Gia wrapped her arms around Blaine's leg and Alli tottered around with his pacifier dangling from his mouth.

"Blaine! Are they ready?" Kurt asked as he grabbed the basket and the blanket that everyone was going to sit on.

Blaine nodded and they headed out. Blaine held both kids and Kurt held the basket and the blanket and they hiked down the street and to the left to the large park that they were going to meet everyone at.

When they reached the park Kurt put the basket down on the grass and then spread out the blanket.

Blaine put the kids down and they went tottering over to the playground.

"Okay. Kurt. I need to follow them."

Blaine caught up within a few seconds when he ran ahead.

"Hey. Biggggg no no."

Blaine picked the babies up and carried them over to the playground.

He put them each in a baby swing and pushed them.

After a couple minutes Kurt appeared.

"I got some really cute pictures."

Kurt kissed his partner.

"HEY YOU FAGS!"

Kurt turned around to see a male with brown hair and a girl clinging to him who had long blonde hair.

Blaine smirked, they had gotten this a lot, "Yeah. We're gay. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes. Yes. In fact I do." The male said.

The girl seemed embarrassed to be involved in what was going on, she started pulling away her supposed boyfriend.

The last thing that came out of that guys mouth was, "You damn queers."

Kurt hugged Blaine who looked a little shocked.

They took the babies out of the swings and brought them back to the blanket.

Blaine took out some toys from the diaper bag and put them out on the blanket and let the kids play as everyone started arriving.

The first people who arrived were Sebastian and his partner Emin.

"Hi Sebastian. Hi Emin." Blaine said as Alli crawled onto his lap.

They sat down on the blanket and Sebastian looked at the kids, "So these are the kids?"

Kurt nodded and Gia played with Blaine's hair and messed it up.

"So. You want to adopt them?"

"Yeah. We really do want to adopt them." Blaine answered.

"Well that's a big decision."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. But we're ready."

Alli climbed out of Blaine's lap and started playing with the blocks with Kurt.

The Abrams then appeared.

"Kurt!" Artie announced as he wheeled himself close to the blanket.

Quinn was carrying one of the kids and another was holding her hand and the last kid was sitting on Artie's lap.

"Hey Artie!" Blaine said as they arrived at the blanket.

Quinn and Artie had three kids. The oldest was Erin she was 3, the middle was Claire she was 2, and then the only boy named James who was 1."

Quinn put James down on the blanket and Claire sat down and instantly started playing. Erin was comfortable sitting on her dad though.

"Erin why don't you go play with the other kids." Quinn suggested.

"I don't wanna." Erin responded.

The adults cracked open a bottle of wine and chatted about their kids and then they all played with their kids and cleaned up and left.

After everyone had left Blaine picked up the blanket and picnic basket and Kurt picked up the sleeping babies and carried them. And they walked home.

**Sorry that this is a short chapter. Thanks to the lovely StyxxandBethany for recommending that they go out with friends to a public place. If you have any ideas P.M. me or comment below. Thank you to all my readers. And again a major thank you to StyxxandBethany. :)**


End file.
